IHeart Art
iHeart Art is the fourteenth episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. Plot As a surprise for Spencer, the iCarly gang invites Harry Joyner, (Oliver Muirhead), Spencer's art idol, to the apartment, but the plan backfires after Harry criticizes Spencer's sculptures instead of praising them. This causes Spencer to become deeply depressed. To make it up to him, Carly decides to showcase all of Spencer's sculptures on iCarly, but despite the sculptures on the webcast getting many positive comments, Spencer decides to give up on art to become a dental assistant. Carly and her friends try to help him to get back to his old self by convincing Harry Joyner to admit he actually likes Spencer's sculptures. Harry Joyner eventually admits that Spencer's sculptures are good, and he lied because he was jealous that Spencer's sculptures are better than his own recent works. Meanwhile, Sam tries to resist the temptation to insult Freddie for a whole week, or she will have to pay him $5.00 for each insult after Freddie bets her she can't do it. When a dentist pays Spencer to make a sculpture, he splits the money with Carly, Sam, and Freddie, and Sam uses her $40 to insult Freddie. Trivia *Mrs. Benson carries a bag called, Chips A'Soy, a parody of the popular cookie snack Chips Ahoy. It seems a bit out of character, since it is unlikely she would eat this kind of fatty snack, or allow it around the house for Freddie, since she is known to be very health-concious. *Two family members of Sam are revealed: Greg Pattillo as Sam's cousin, and an unnamed cousin who is in jail. *Harry Joyner could possibly be a play on the name Jerry Trainor. *Greg Patillo is a real person who beatboxes while playing the flute on YouTube. He portrays himself in the episode. *This is the first time the Video Squirrel has appeared since iPilot. *Carly and Sam were driven by Pam. But, in iMust Have Locker 239, Freddie worried after Sam said that her mom is driving her because of the fact that she got an eye surgery. In this episode, Pam is not a bad driver. *This is the first time that someone criticizes Spencer's artwork, the second being the art critic in iEnrage Gibby. *One of the art students is played by Yvette Nicole Brown, who Schneider fans will recognize as Helen Dubois (the movie theater manager at The Premiere) from Drake & Josh, while others will recognize her as Shirley Bennett on Community. *At the human sculpture, the two-wheeled vehicle Harry is driving is called a Segway. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Goofs When Sam is insulting Freddie at the end, she pays him for a total of 8 insults ($40) but only insults him 7 times ($35), unless "Did I make fun of your butt yet? It's oddly shaped" counts as 2 separate insults. Quotes Carly : It was really nice of your mom to give me a ride home from school. Sam : Eh, she just likes me hanging out with you 'cuz she thinks it'll keep me out of jail. Freddie: Do you even know what Harry Joyner looks like? Carly: Yeah, you know, he looks like a man, with a face and hair... Sam: Yeah, I have an uncle that looks a lot like that. Freddie : That is so cool! Sam : You know what else is cool? Freddie : What? Sam : Not you! Carly: Spencer, it's been four hours. I think you need to get off the kitchen table? Spencer: Why? Is Santa Claus here to tell me I'm ugly and have no friends? Carly: Spencer, get up. to move Spencer Come on, get off the table. Spencer: the same time No... I'm comfy right... and falls to the floor Ow. Carly: You weren't supposed to fall on the floor. Spencer: Well, you know... gravity. Carly: Hello, people of Earth who own computers! Sam: Congratulations, you have just signed on to iCarly.com! Carly: So kick back, take off your socks, and enjoy this fine webcast! Sam: I'm Carly! Carly: And I'm Sam! Carly: Wait. and Sam switch places Carly: I'm Carly! Sam: And I'm Sam! Carly & Sam: We were momentarily confused! Spencer´s art on her webcast Sam: Okay... Carly: Look at this next sculpture. Sam: It's a robot... ' Carly': Made out of soda bottles. Sam: His eyes light up red... Carly: Whether he's angry or not. Sam: Now, this sculpture is called... Carly: The Bottle Bot. Sam: Not to be confused with "Bubble-butt," which is what I call our teacher, the horrible Ms. Briggs. Carly: Why say that live on the web? She already hates you. Sam: Which means I have nothing to lose!! tries to cheer up Spencer Carly: Read these, the thousands of people are saying they love your sculptures! Spencer: Then give 'em to those people 'cause I got myself a new job. Sam: Like a REAL job? Carly: You can't have a real job, you're Spencer! ' Ms. Benson': Freddie, you didn't sign the shampoo agreement. How do I know if you double pooed? stares at them incredulously 'Freddie': at Sam You thought I was kidding. Spencer: Should I use more here? Joyner: Don't ask me! You use as much as you need! Spencer: But I want your opinion! Joyner: You don't need my opinion! Spencer: I crave it! Joyner: I crave a hamburger! Spencer: I'll make you a hamburger as soon as we're done! Joyner: All right. Freddie: I would've been here sooner, but, uh, I was helping my mom knit a sweater. Any comment Sam? Sam: Aw, please let me insult you once for free! Freddie: Nope! Five bucks an insult! Sam: Then I think it's very sweet you were helping your mommy knit. Freddie: Impressive. Sam: You're just lucky I'm broke. Sam : And now that I have 40 bucks ... $5 to Freddie You're a nerd. Freddie ': ''the money and smiles Thank you. '''Sam : handing Freddie money Your breath smells like dead feet. Freddie : Sure. Sam : No girl will ever want you. Freddie : Noted. Sam : I don't like your pants. Freddie : Fair enough. Sam : If you were a country, you'd be El Salvadork. Freddie : Clever. Sam : Did I make fun of your butt yet? Freddie : Nope. Sam : It's oddly shaped. Freddie : Keep going. Sam : So's your head. Freddie : Awesome! Freddie: Hey. Sam with his foot You wanna go to the Galaxy Wars convention this weeked? I'm dressing up as Nug-Nug from the planet Zorkon. Sam: I'm not gonna insult ya, Freddie. You're not getting five bucks outta me. Freddie: sighs ''When I grow up, I wonder what kinda girl would wanna ''marry me. Sam: cushion to stop herself from insulting Freddie Freddie: After I take a shower, my mom makes me sign a piece of paper promising that I shampooed twice. Sam: pillow down and screams into it while pounding her limbs on the floor. Carly: Should I call an ambulance? Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: Sam's Insults 114 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images